Whose Your Baby?
by MondayFriday
Summary: Garnet and Pearl are parents of three gems, while Garnet attends to Crystal Gem business Pearl must raise their children and deal with her not so sweet gemling Garnet named Tone. Pearlnet/ gem egg hell/ steven universe/ request/ Garnet x Pearl/ One-shot Rated: T for pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was requested on tumblr. This is my first time writing a Pearlnet fanfiction and I really enjoyed writing it =)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

Pearl was sitting inside the temple's living room with Steven and Amethyst; she was cleaning while Steven played with the gemlings and Amethyst slept. Garnet and Pearl had three gemlings two years ago: two pearls and a Garnet, Steven insisted they be named so that's what they did.

The first born, a pearl named Parel, that had creamy tangerine hair like Pearl (though hers came to her waist) was just like her mother, her gemstone was on her forehead as well, she was studious and cleanly, she earned nothing from Garnet.

The second born was another pearl named Paru, like her sister she looked exactly like Pearl although her hair was even shorter than her mother's and was kept in one low ponytail. She did however inherit dark blue eyes from Garnet and full pouty lips, her gemstone was on her forehead. Unlike her mother and big sister she was fun and enjoyed Steven and Amethyst antics, she'd play with Steven and occasionally would eat.

"The youngest and only Garnet was Tone, she looked just like Garnet, she had Garnet's hair, her skin color, although she only had one gem which was on the back of her throat, she was also a cyclops though she'd phased shades like her big mom. Though not as patient, she would throw tantrums over anything. Pearl would usually put her in time out or attempt to ground her but that didn't seem to work, she only threw these tantrums when Garnet wasn't home.

"Hey Pearl, Tone is writing on the wall!" Steven yelled trying to take the crayon from the tiny gem.

"Ah!" The tiny gem yelled trying to keep the crayon; Steven eventually pulled it away and put it in a box in his room. Tone was about to chase after him but Pearl grabbed her hand and crouched to her level.

"I will not have this behavior, you will act like a civilized gem or you will be an in time out gem." Pearl said she was wearing the sweater Steven gave her during the fireworks show; she was pregnant again and felt weird waddling around with her belly.

Tone snatched away from her mother and fell to the ground, flailing and screaming at the top of her lungs. A light shined from the warp pad, it was garnet, and she saw Tone who hadn't noticed her mother over her screams.

"Oh Gar-" Pearl was about to hug her lover but Garnet raised her index to her lips.

"Shh" Garnet silently said.

Garnet walked over to her, not saying a word, and nudged her with her foot. Tone looked up at her mother and ended her tantrum.

"I knew she was gonna act up today." Garnet said raising Tone by the back of her jumpsuit.

"She wrote on the wall and threw a fit after Steven took the crayon away." Pearl said holding Steven in her arms.

"You guys should be like me and not have gems." Amethyst said now awake and eating a sandwich Pearl had been making for Steven.

"You lost me at 'Be like you'" Pearl said rolling her eyes. Garnet sat Tone in the timeout corner, she didn't say a word, just sat there and sniffled.

"How was your mission?" Pearl asked holding Garnet's hand. Garnet brought Pearl's hand to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Pearl's waist.

"I defeated five of the corrupt gems on Kenai Island, now I'll have to check the other islands for more. How are you?" Garnet stroked Pearl's stomach.

"I'm fine," Pearl blushed, "They're getting so big, and it'll be time for me to lay soon." Garnet brought Pearl's face upwards until their eyes met; leaning in to kiss, before they could Paru and Parel ran to hug their square mom. Garnet scooped both of them up and sat them in her hair. Amethyst was about to go to her room but Steven grabbed her and ran to hug Pearl and Garnet.

Garnet turned to look at Tone who was staring at them with tears going down her lips. Garnet gestured for her to come to her which she quickly did and hugged Pearl's leg.

"Um…Garnet?" Pearl said a bit frantic.

"Mhm?"

"My water broke." As Pearl said this everyone's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Push

**Author's Note: This was highly recommended. I wasn't going to continue this but I feel I owe it to you guys since I haven't been sticking to my regular uploading schedule (Sorry guys but school is hard XD) I upload shorts every so often on my tumblr page 'somethingdeepandinspirational' so check it out if you'd like =) Have a good day guys!**

* * *

"Pearl are you alright?" Steven yelled worriedly, Pearl was lying down on the couch in the temple; heavily panting she let out a painful moan.

"I'm… I'm okay, Steven," Pearl said as Steven placed a cool towel on her forehead. "I've done this before you know." Pearl said trying her best to calm him.

"Amethyst, take the children to Greg." Garnet demanded.

"Aye aye captain!" Amethyst said, she picked up Tone who was asleep since her fit earlier. Paru grabbed Amethyst's hand and waved to her mothers. Parel kissed Pearl's cheek and ran to hold her sister's hand as Amethyst led them away.

"Steven," Garnet said turning the boy, "I'm going to need your help, ready?" Garnet smiled; Steven smiled and nodded.

Pearl removed her sweater with the help of Garnet, her bare chest exposed as she shape shifted a hole for the eggs to come out of.

"Ugh!" Pearl yelled throwing her head back. "Gar…Garnet?" Pearl panted.

"Yes?" Garnet asked massaging Pearl's legs.

"Destroy my gem, please." Pearl cried to her lover.

"You can do this Pearl." Garnet stated firmly.

"I can't!" Pearl yelled.

"You have to push, Pearl! I know it's hard-" Steven tried to say.

"You don't know anything! Get these monsters out of me!" Pearl screamed at Steven who got scared and hid behind Garnet.

"Push!" Garnet yelled; keeping Pearl's legs spread.

Pearl strained; the liquid running onto the towels Steven had placed under her. Tears streamed her face as the first egg slid out, it was blue and cream.

"Oh sweet stars…" Pearl gasped; she panted as Steven patted her sweaty face with a cool cloth. Garnet cleaned off the egg and put it onto a star pillow Steven made for them.

"I still feel more in you." Garnet said. The two gems eyes met, Pearl's eyes begged for this ordeal to be over, Garnet removed her shades, her eyes staring deep into Pearl's blue orbs.

"I need you to be strong Pearl. I know you can do this." Garnet smiled; rubbing her loves swollen stomach. Pearl blushed, entranced by the multicolored orbs of her lover; she nodded with determination.

Pearl pushed again as two eggs slid out of her. One was pure red while the other was solid white. Pearl gasped for air, immediately pushing again she delivered the final egg; a pink and white one.

Steven brought a blanket from his closet and covered Pearl up.

"You did a great job" Garnet said petting her lover's hair.

"You can take care of things for a week or two?" Pearl asked stroking the eggs of her children.

"We got this, Pearl." Garnet kissed Pearl, holding her close; Garnet broke their kiss "I love you." She said placing her hand over Pearl's gem.

"I love you too… all of you." She said looking to Steven who smiled. Immediately after Pearl poofed, only her gem was left as Garnet held it close to her heart.

"Pearl's not gonna take two weeks like before right?" Steven asked; Garnet handed Pearl's gem to him as she sat on the ground with her four eggs.

"I hope not." Garnet smiled; fazing her shades back on.


End file.
